Percy Jackson and The Creator's Blessing
by Warmongor
Summary: Percy's life is h*ll, and he tries to kill himself, but a mysterious woman interferes.(WARNING:LEMONS, NO HAREM,STRONG LANGUAGE, GRAPHIC SECENES) Percy Jackson/Soon to be seen. (Post any pairing as long as it is not gay)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I am writing _**fan**_fiction, not authorfiction, so I am not Rick Riordan. This is the only time I will say this. _:|_

The workshop was on fire. And this time it wasn't my fault_**.**_

_Someone_ (*cough* *cough* Garry) had been messing with a car, and had blown it to hell, so everyone evacuated.

Now about those other times.

_*Flashback*_

_"Hey dumbass!" Evan yelled. "You raped you mom before she died, huh? That's what's in the newspapers." 'Did. He. Just. Say. That...' I thought._

_My temper got the better of me and sent that bitch to the Fields of Punishment by shooting a fire ball directly in to the car he was working on blowing it up and killing him._

_The bastard deserved it._

_*Flashback End*_

How did I get those powers?

Let's see.


	2. The Arrvival

*Chapter Takes Place in Flashback*

**Percy POV:**

I looked out of my cabin in awe. Since when were there so many cabins? I guess the agreement me and Jason created with Kym had taken place.

As I stepped out, I remembered all the work the Hephaestus children had put in the cabins to build them, and how long it took. I started walked to the Big House.

Which was nearly Impossible.

The other cabins seemed to be built to make it as hard as possible for anyone to cross the distance between the Poseidon cabin and the Big House. After weaving through cabins, which felt like it took forever, I walked into the Big House to see Chiron talking with Dionysus and a male about the age of 17 that I didn't recognize. The teenager looked upset and was waving his hands around like he was trying to hit a fly.

Chiron saw me and waved me over. I walked to them and when I arrived, Chiron told me, "Hello Percy, I was just discussing with Dionysus and Alan here who would take guard duty for the party on Olympus celebrating the defeat of Gaea, and we have decided on you, Alan, Argus, and a handful of campers who don't want to go to the party." "I still don't think Kevin should have guard duty. Everyone knows he sleeps on the job!" Alan yelled. "Fine, I'll put you in groups. You and Percy, Kevin and Mark." Chiron replied to Alan.

I didn't really care about the party, and at least I would get to know Alan better, I mean, it's not like they are offering godhood or anything, right?

"Very well." He said looking at Chiron. He then turned to me. "Hello Percy, I'm Alan, son of Soteria, goddess of Safety and Preservation. I am the new head of security in Camp Half-Blood." "Nice to meet you Alan, I'm Percy, son of Poseidon. I hear we'll have guard duty together. I look forward to meeting you better."(THE RHYMES) I replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Later that evening:<strong>

Me and Alan had gotten along well so far. We now sat in silence watching the Golden Fleece and Peleus who was guarding it snuggled around the tree peacefully.

Alan broke the silence by asking "Wanna Iris message Olympus, to see what's going on there?" "Yeah, great idea" I replied.

A few seconds later Alan had successfully called Olympus. It was silent, and no one noticed me and Alan. Zeus called Jason before him.

"Jason Grace son of myself, do you accept the Olympians gift of Godhood?" Zeus asked.

My jaw dropped nearly to the ground, Why hadn't they invited me if they were giving godhood away to the Seven?

I was broken out of my thoughts by Jason's answer. "Yes, I accept the gift of godhood." Light flashed around him and he returned to the crowd as a god.

Four more times Zeus asked this question, and four times he got yes's, until it was Annabeth's turn to decide. Surely she loves me too much to accept, surely she would stay mortal so she could be die with me as a couple.

How wrong I was,

Annabeth shrieked "Yes" with glee as she became a goddess.

I felt my heart break into a billion pieces as great sadness came over me, but it only lasted a second before it was replaced with anger.

I screamed "NOOO!" as all the people at the party looked at me. Annabeth tried to say something, but by that time I had already swiped my hand through the mist and drew Riptide, prepared to stab myself and said goodbye to Alan as my blade drives closer and closer to my heart. Alan tried to grab Riptide before I stabbed myself, but it was already too late.

As my own blade cut into my heart, light flashed before my eyes and I saw a beautiful woman's face before everything went black.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong>_

**Mwhahahahah! Die by the cliffhanger. DIE!**


End file.
